Moving On
by wildwordwomyn
Summary: Greg has a talk with Ed. As unconventional as it is it helps.


Title: Moving On

Author: wildwordwomyn

Word Count: 838

Fandom: Flashpoint

Pairing: Ed Lane/Greg Parker, Ed Lane/Sophie Lane, Clark Lane, mention of Greg's ex-wife and son

Rating: PG-13 for extra angst

Author's Notes: I am no longer a Flashpoint fandom virgin. Am I still doing them justice?

Disclaimers/Warnings: Spoilers for anything (slight) up to "The Other Lane" (heavy on the secondary storyline). Otherwise, as usual, no own, no harm intended.

Summary: Greg has a talk with Ed. As unconventional as it is it helps.

"Why didn't you stop her, Eddie? You could have. You know that. So why didn't you?"

Greg's asking because he knows what it's like to lose your family. To not be able to hold on when they're the only thing in your life that makes any kind of sense anymore. He's asking because he doesn't want what little is left for his friend. Ed deserves more. He deserves a safe place to land when the job kicks him too far up in the air.

"What would be the point, Greg? She was already packed." As if that settles it.

"She was waiting for you to tell her to stay," Greg says in exasperation. He looks around a living room that carries too much silence now, and sees immediately that the quiet will kill him. "At least get a dog."

"What?" Ed turns to face him, confused. The expression doesn't fit his face at all, Greg thinks. But it's better than what was there a few seconds ago so he'll take it.

"Or maybe a turtle. Turtles are supposed to be good pets." When he looks back at Ed he can see he's fighting not to smile.

"Greg, I don't think I'll be getting a turtle anytime soon." He finally does smile. Only a little. No sense in letting him think he's won...

"You need more than this, Eddie. Believe me. You deserve more than this." He sweeps an arm around in indication.

And just like that the smile is gone.

"You don't have any more than this and you still make it work," Ed counters defensively.

He has a point but... "I have you." Greg hadn't meant to let that slip. Not that it isn't true. It just wasn't supposed to be something he actually told anyone. Ed was never supposed to know that somehow, after his own wife and son left he had become his anchor. It was unfair, making himself Ed's responsibility. And now that the secret had been revealed that's exactly what he will become.

"Greg," he sighs. Looks away toward the kitchen. Looks back into his dark eyes and the new expression he wears is something Greg's never seen before. "She doesn't get it. How can she? She's never seen what I've seen. What we've seen. I wouldn't even want her to. But that means she'll never be able to understand. Not really. So it's better for her to go."

The thing is, Greg can't disagree with the logic. Trying to explain it all to his own ex-wife had left him tongue-tied more often than not and feeling more lonely than he'd ever expected. He tries to make up for it now by talking to Ed, sometimes to Wordy, and protecting and helping the team when he can. It's not the same but it counts for something in its own way.

"What about Clark, Eddie? He should know his father."

This time when Ed smiles there's something so sad, so resigned, about it that it breaks Greg's heart. "He will. I'll make sure of it. I just can't ask him to come back. I can't do that to him."

The life of a police officer is a hard one. Sometimes it's even harder on their family members. To try raising a child alone in that environment would be hell. Especially for someone like Ed who knows his wife could do a better job. She's there, always, without question or reservation. And she loves with everything she has. It was why he fell in love with her. But it also makes how broken he is very clear. Greg swallows down a fierce need to scream out in pain for Ed's sake. For his own. Instead he lays a hand on his thigh and squeezes gently. He doesn't flinch or pull away when Ed's hand covers his, or when he turns Greg's hand palm up to lace their fingers together. Ed needs the contact, the comfort, and he's willing to offer as much of it as he can. He squeezes again, smiling softly as Ed's eyes start to water.

It surprises them both when Greg leans over and plants a tender kiss on his mouth. He obviously hadn't planned on doing it, had just wanted to show Ed he was cared for...

"Boss?" Ed reacts the way he always does. "Should I ask?" he questions calmly.

Greg drops his gaze, disturbed by his behavior. "Probably not," he answers honestly.

Ed raises their hands, kissing Greg's knuckles, before letting go. He grins for the first time since Sophie and Clark left. To make matters worse Greg can't help wondering if the kiss had anything to do with that. He's pretty sure the job hasn't turned him gay. Maybe Ed, given the right circumstance. Or maybe he's stressed and needing his own comfort.

"Okay," Ed says. The _I trust you_ is implied.

And, really, what else is there to say?

The End


End file.
